I BELIEVE
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: Kisah Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, yang telah tega meninggalkannya bersama dengan ibunya tanpa adanya sosok seorang ayah dan kepala rumah tangga. Pertemuaannya dengan Minato Namikaze seorang pengusaha kaya membuat ada suatu gejolak dalam diri Naruto.
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family**

**Sumarry: Kisah Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, yang telah tega meninggalkannya bersama dengan ibunya tanpa adanya sosok seorang ayah dan kepala rumah tangga. Pertemuaannya dengan Minato Namikaze seorang pengusaha kaya membuat ada suatu gejolak dalam diri Naruto.**

**Enjoy Read!**

Disebuah sekolah elite dikota Konohagakure tampak seorang anak laki-laki sedang berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Rambut kuning jabriknya bergoyang searah tiupan angin, mata blue sky nya seolah mewakili semangatnya yang selalu berkobar, seperti ekor dari Kyubi musang berekor sembilan yang menjadi legenda para penduduk Konoha.

Konoha Junior High School adalah sekolah elite yang hanya ada dua kriteria anak yang adapat masuk disekolah ini. Dia adalah anak yang pintar atau anak dari seorang pejabat, pungusaha, pemilik saham, yang intinya dia adalah anak orang kaya.

Tapi anak laki- laki berambut kuning jabrik ini masuk dikriteria yang pertama, dialah Uzumaki Naruto anak terpintar ketiga di sekolah itu sesudah Uchiha Sasuke anak seorang kepala polisi, kakaknya Uchiha Itachi adalah pemenang olipiade fisika mewakili Konoha. dan Shikamaru Naara, anak dari seorang menteri pertahanan negara, Shikaku Naara.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan kedua anak tersebut memang Naruto tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi soal kepintaran Naruto dapat disetarakan dengan mereka.

* * *

-DIDALAM KELAS IX'A-

KREEEEEK!

Terdengar suara pintu kelas terbuka, dan muncullah seorang pria berambut putih perak yan bernama Jiraya. Dia adalah wakil kepala sekolah di Konoha Junior High School, sekaligus guru pengajar mata pelajaran olahraga.

"Pagi anak-anak, hari ini aku akan mengumumkan nama-nama siswa yang akan mewakili sekolah kita di olimpiade internasional. berkut adalah nama-namanya, mereka yang disebut namanya harap maju kedepan. Haruno Sakura kau akan mewakili sekolah kita dibidang tegnologi kau akan dibantu oleh Shikamaru Naara, Uchiha Sasuke kau akan mewakili sekolah kita dibidang fisika dan kimia, Hyuuga Hinata kau mewakili sekolah kita sebagai duta lingkungan kidup, dan kau Hyuuga Neji kau akan mewakili sekolah kita dalam cabang olahraga yaitu bela diri kau akan dibantu oleh Uzumaki Naruto." ujar guru itu

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa Naruto ikut dalam olimpiade?"

"Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan menang dalam pertarungan itu, dan mungkin dia akan dilindungi oleh neji."

Begitulah celoteh para siswa dan siswi yang tidak senang akan Naruto dan selalu meragukan kemampuannya.

"Baiklah kau Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji dan kau Naruto, ayo ikut denganku menuju ruang administras siswa (di Indonesia namanya ruang tata usaha)."ujar pria itu kepada keenam peserta olimpiade.

Keenam siswa itu pun pergi mengikuti guru mereka menuju ruang administrasi sekolah untuk mengurus surat izin mereka untuk dapat mengikuti olimpiade di kota Sunagakure.

"Permisi, maaf Shizune apa aku boleh memina bantuanmu untuk membuat surat izin untuk beberapa anak ini. Mereka akan mengikuti olimpiade selama satu minggu di Sunagakure, ini data data tentang mereka." ujar Jiraya sambil menyodorkan sebuah map tipis berisi data keenam peserta olimpiade.

"Dan kalian tunggulah disini sebentar aku kedatangan tamu penting tolong jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak selagi aku tidak ada." sambung pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka diruang administrasi.

* * *

**45 menit**

Suasana mereka yang tadi sedang ramai tiba-tiba diam, saat sebuah iring-iringan mobil memasuki area sekolah mereka. sebuah mobil mewah keluaran **Lamborghini Veneno **berwarna hitam berada ditengah iring-iringan. Tak lama keluar seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata yang secerah langit dengan sebuah _jacket_ berwarna putih dengan ornamen merah dibagian bawahnya. Dengan bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Minato Namikaze. Orang kaya raya itu." ucap Sikamaru memulai pembicaraan.

"Minato Namikaze? Siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura

"Dia adalah orang yang mendanai sekolah ini sehingga sekolah ini dapat berkembang dengan pesat. Dia juga pemilik pertambangan minyak terbesar didunia yang terletak di bagian utara Konoha." Jelas Shikamaru

"Kudengar dia juga adalah orang yang jenius, beruntung sekali dia yang bisa menjadi istri dan anak dari orang itu." Neji pun angkat bicara.

"Tapi kudengar dia menelantarkan istrinya demi wanita lain, tapi banyak media yang mengatakan dia belum menikah, aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Naruto pun ikut berbicara.

"Begitulah orang yang sudah tenggelam dalam kemewahan, lupa akan segalanya." jawab Sakura.

* * *

-SKIP TIME-

"Ibu aku pulang."

Naruto pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya hendak menemui ibunya dan menyampaikan kabar gembira yang di bawanya. Naruto pun berkeliling rumah tapi dia tidak menemukan di mana ibunya. Saat melewati kamar tidurnya Naruto mendengar suara isak tangis. Naruto pun memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar tidur ibunya.

Naruto melihat ibunya tanmgah menangis di ranjangnya, perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ibunya.

"Ibu ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Naruto yang gelisah akan keadaan ibunya.

"Tidak Naruto ibu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" Tanya ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina.

"Aku terpilih untuk mewakili Konoha di ajang Olimpiade di Sunagakure selama Satu minggu, dua hari lagi aku akan berangkat." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin yang khawatir akan keadaan ibunya.

"Lalu kau akan pergi bersama siapa?"

"Sakuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, juga Shikamaru. oh iya ibu, apa ibu sudah makan?"

"ibu belum lapar Naruto."

"Yasudah aku ingin pergi ke Ichiraku ramen dulu aku ingin membeli ramen untukku dan ibu nanti."

Naruto pun pergi ke Ichiraku ramen untuk membeli ramen untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Ditengah perjalanan banyak ibu-ibu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak senang begitupun dengan para anak-anak mereka. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tidak senang, tapi ada yang ganjil dengan tatapan ini tapi apa?

Akan dijawab dichapter selanjutnya..

Maaf kalau dalam penulisannya authours typo, belum terbiasa nulis di blog. Maklum Authors baru


	2. Ichiraku Ramen

**I Believe**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family**

**Sumarry: Kisah Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, yang telah tega meninggalkannya bersama dengan ibunya tanpa adanya sosok seorang ayah dan kepala rumah tangga. Pertemuaannya dengan Minato Namikaze seorang pengusaha kaya membuat ada suatu gejolak dalam diri Naruto.**

**Enjoy Read!**

Naruto pun pergi ke Ichiraku ramen untuk membeli ramen untuk dirinya dan ibunya. Ditengah perjalanan banyak ibu-ibu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak senang begitupun dengan para anak-anak mereka. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tidak senang, tapi ada yang ganjil dengan tatapan ini tapi apa?

Chapter 2: Kedai Ichiraku Ramen

'Jadi dia anak itu.'

'Aku tidak percaya kalau dia itu anaknya'

Terdengar suara orang berbisik membicarakan Naruto, Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan omongan mereka dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

Sudah biasa bagi Naruto menjadi bahan omongan para tetangga karena keberadaan ayahnya yang tidak jelas, dan belum lagi berita bohong bahwa ibunya adalah pekerja seks dan dia adalah anak haram hasil hubungan dengan para klien ibunya. Berita yang mengada-ada.

"Pak Teuchi, aku pesan ramen." Teriak Naruto saat sudah sampai di Kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

"Kau Naruto, sudah lama tak bertemu kau." ujar seorang pria paruh baya pengelola sekaligus pemilik kedai ramen yang terkenal seantero Konoha ini *lho kok jadi promote Ichiraku ramen*. Yaitu Teuchi Jii-san

"Mau pesan apa Naruto?" sahut seorang wanita yaitu karyawan sekaligus anak dari sang pemilik toko. *author lupa namanya * kalau tidak salah namanya Ayame.

"Seperti biasa, satu porsi Miso Ramen dan satu porsi Ramen pedas." jawab Naruto lantang

"Jii-san ada apa ya, kenapa tiba-tiba para penduduk kembali menatap aneh diriku?'' Memang semenjak kejadian itu sudah jarang penduduk yang memusuhi Naruto tapi, mengapa ini sangat aneh.

"Begini Naruto, tadi ada seorang pria yang datang dengan mobil mewah. Sipemilik pertambangan minyak terbesar yang berada diutara Konoha datang kesini. Para penduduk yakin bahwa pria itu adalah ayahmu dan mereka tidak percaya bahwa ibumu pernah menikah." Pak Teuchi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan Nada yang agak sendu.

"..."

Tak ada respon dari Naruto dia hanya terdiam entah apa yang sedang menggentayangi pikirannya saat ini.

"Maaf Naruto jika perkataanku membuatmu tersinggung."

"Tidak apa-apa aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini." jawab Naruto lirih.

Diluar Kedai hujan turun rintik-rintik membasahi tanah Konoha yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini tidak di turuni hujan. Naruto duduk memperhatikan tiap rintik yang jatuh ketanah, awan biru gelap yang menyelimuti langit Konoha siang itu.

"Pak Teuchi,?"

"Ya Naruto?''

"Kalau aku tidak salah sekarang baru jam tiga sore, benar kan?"

"Iya benar, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak."

Naruto pun kembali menatapi hujan yang terus berjatuhan dari langit. Perhatian Naruto pun teralihkan oleh seorang anak yang sedang berjalan pelan melawan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Karena iba Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei kau!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar anak itu

"Ada apa kakak memanggilku?" tanya anak itu dengan polosnya.

Wajahnya tampak lusuh, sepertinya anak ini tidak terawat pakaiannya pun tampak tidak layak lagi untuk dipakai. Warnanya saja sudah pudar dan banyak lubang dibeberapa bagian sisi baju itu.

Naruto pun mencoba membungkukkan badan mencoba menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi anak itu. Tampaknya anak itu baru berusia sekitar enam tahun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya akan menuju tempat dimana keberadaan ku dapat diterima dengan baik." Lagi-lagi anak itu menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Ini untukmu" Naruto pun menyodorkan uang 10.000 kepada anak itu.

"Untukku?" tanya anak itu mencoba memastikan.

"Iya untukmu."

"Arigatou" Ucap anak itu dan mengambil uang yang diberikan Naruto dan langsung berlari.

Karena hujan semakin deras Naruto langsung berlari menuju Ichiraku ramen.

Saat hendak masuk ke Ichiraku ramen Naruto sempat berpapasan dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut kuning jabrik dengan jambang yang panjang sebahu. Matanya berwarna biru cerah

'Tunggu, pria itu kan yang tadi datang kesekolah dengan mobil mewah dan dikawal beberapa orang? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada disini dan tanpa mobil mewah juga tanpa pengawalan?' Batin Naruto.

Mata Naruto dan mata pria itu pun bertemu, sebuah kehangatan langsung menyelimuti Naruto, tapi tunggu. Di luar sedang hujan dan lagi baju Naruto basah kuyup. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada suatu kehangatan diantara mereka berdua?

Sebuah senyuman pun terukir dibibir pria tadi, mengapa dia tersenyum kepada Naruto padahal mereka baru saja bertemu? Ada yang aneh?

"Naruto ini ramen pesananmu, totalnya jadi 25.000"

"Ini uangnya, terimakasih ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ibuku sudah menunggu dirumah." Jawab Naruto dan langsung bergegas keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Ujar seorang pria dari dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam, **Lamborgini Veneno. ** Tak salah lagi itu adalah mobil dari Minato Namikaze. Orang yang tadi siang datang kesekolahnya.

Naruto menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencoba memperhatikan sekitar siapa tahu orang ini mengajak orang lain yang ternyata bukan Naruto.

"Hei kau, yang mengenakan kaus merah. Ayo cepat masuk, aku tidak mau ada yang melihatku selain kau." Ujar pria itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun segera masuk kedalam mobil pengusaha muda nan kaya itu. Selama perjalanan tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut kedua orang pria. Naruto hanya memandang ramen yang dibelinya dan sesekali memandang keluar jendela mobil. Begitu pun dengan pria itu dia hanya memandang jalanan yang ada didepannya, dan berusaha fokus mengendarai kendaraannya.

Perjalanan kerumah naruto yang biasanya hanya butuh memakan waktu 30 menit jika berjalan kaki ini serasa duduk dimobil selama 2 jam lebih dengan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sebuah arak-arakkan yang melintas dijalan itu.

Minato pun memperlambat laju mobil nya dan berhenti sebelum menabrak dari salah satu peserta arak-arakkan tersebut.

"Hmm... Kalau ku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Minato mencoba memecah kesunyia yang terjadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat dan cukup untuk membuat Minato mematung, akibat namanya itu.

"U-uzumaki?" Gumam Minato

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan namaku?" Tanya Naruto bersuka menutupi kegugupannya dan berusaha sopan terhadap Minato.

"Ahh.. Tidak ada yang aneh sedikit pun. Nama itu indah." Kilah Minato dengan senyuman sendu yang tercipta dibibirna.

"Naruto-san, apa kau pernah melihat arak-arakkan seperti ini sebelumnya." Minato pun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto.

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto singkat.

'Mereka yakin bahwa pengsaha yang tadi datang itu adalah ayahmu. Tapi mereka tidak percaya ibumu pernah menikah sebelumnya' Naruto pun memikirkan perkataan pak Teuchi.


	3. Kau pecundang!

**I Believe**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family**

**Sumarry: Kisah Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, yang telah tega meninggalkannya bersama dengan ibunya tanpa adanya sosok seorang ayah dan kepala rumah tangga. Pertemuaannya dengan Minato Namikaze seorang pengusaha kaya membuat ada suatu gejolak dalam diri Naruto.**

**Enjoy Read!**

"Hmm... Kalau ku boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Minato mencoba memecah kesunyia yang terjadi.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat dan cukup untuk membuat Minato mematung, akibat namanya itu.

"U-uzumaki?" Gumam Minato

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan namaku?" Tanya Naruto bersuka menutupi kegugupannya dan berusaha sopan terhadap Minato.

"Ahh.. Tidak ada yang aneh sedikit pun. Nama itu indah." Kilah Minato dengan senyuman sendu yang tercipta dibibirna.

"Naruto-san, apa kau pernah melihat arak-arakkan seperti ini sebelumnya." Minato pun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto.

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto singkat.

'Mereka yakin bahwa pengusaha yang tadi datang itu adalah ayahmu. Tapi mereka tidak percaya ibumu pernah menikah sebelumnya' Naruto pun memikirkan perkataan pak Teuchi.

Bab 3

Kau PECUNDANG!

"Jika kau sudah lulus nanti apa kau ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu?" Tanya Minato sambil menatap wajah Naruto melalui spion.

"Uzumaki"

"..."

"Uzumaki-san?"

"A-Ah, ya, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tadi hanya bertanya apa jika kau sudah lulus nanti apa kau ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu?" Minato pun kembali mengulangi pertanyaan yang sebelumnya sudah ia ajukan kepada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam memikirkan nasibnya kalau sudah lulus nanti ia akan melanjutkan kuliah atau tidak? Mengingat bahwa ibunya tidak memiliki gaji yang cukup untuk membiayai Naruto kuliah, untuk makan saja susah pikir Naruto apa lagi kuliah. Ia dapat bersekolah di sebuah sekolah elite itu juga berkat kepintarannya, dan berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa. Apa keberuntungannya juga akan membantunya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya kejenjang yang lebih tinggi?

'Aku harus bisa kuliah jika aku tidak memiliki pendidikan yann tinggi maka nasib anak-anakku nanti akan sama seperti diriku. Aku tidak mau mereka merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Mereka harus hidup bahagia, layaknya teman-teman mereka yang lain. Tanpa harus kehilangan salah satu orangtua mereka.'

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah, tapi aku akan bekerja terlebih dahulu untuk membiayai kuliahku nanti. Aku tidak mau merepotkan ibuku, sudah cukup ia menderita." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang amat sendu.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan boleh aku mengetahui siapa ibumu?" Minato pun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan patner bicaranya ini.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kushina?!" Mata Minato terbelak mendengar nama perempuan yang disebut oleh Naruto.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa bahwa Minato mengucapkan sebuah kata namun ia tidak mendengar apa yang minato ucapkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Itulah kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulit Minato, setelah itu mereka berdua kembali diselimuti oleh keheningan.

* * *

"Kau sudah sampai." Ujar Minato menghentikan mobil Lamborgininya didepan sebuah rumah yang didominasi oleh warna pastel yang sudah memudar pertanda rumah ini tidak pernah direnovasi atau diperbaiki.

"O-oh, te-terimakasih. Namikaze-san." Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto segera turun dari mobil itu dan segera memasuki rumahnya dan langsung mencari sosok yang paling berharga baginya. Ibunya.

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumah, dan langsung diambut oleh ibunya.

"Huh, ibu pikir kau akan pergi kerumah Sasuke dahulu sebelum pulang dan meninggalkan aku yang sedang menunggu ramen yang kau belikan." Ujar ibunya lantas mengambil bungkusan yang dibawa Naruto yang berisi ramen yang baru dibelinya.

DEEEERRRN

'KAMU KAMU'

KUSHINA POV's

Aku menangis membayangkan saat aku masih bersama seorang laki-laki yang sudah memberiku seorang putra, tapi pria itu menghianatiku. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto adalah putranya dan aku, dia menganggap aku berselingkuh dan hamil dibelakangnya. Dia pergi meninggalkanku disaat aku sedang hamil muda. Saat itu aku tengah mengandung 2 bulan, aku sudah mencoba meyakinkannya. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak percaya padaku.

Sekarang aku harus hidup berdua dengan anakku, Naruto. Aku harus banting tulang demi memenuhi kebutuhan anakku, walau pun tidak semua kebutuhannya aku penuhi. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

Setelah kejadian itu aku pindah kepelosok Konoha dimana terdapat kehidupan yang layak bagi Narutoku. Bukan layak secara finansial, tapi dapat membuatnya nyaman, juga tidak terpengaruh oleh sisi negatif perkotaan.

"Tadaima" Aku mendengar suara anakku pulang dan aku langsung menghapus air mataku, takut kalau-kalau anakku menjadi khawatir dengan keadaanku.

Aku pun membantunya menyajikan ramen yang akan kami makan, kanapa aku terlalu bodoh. Memikirkan seorang pria yang tak tahu diuntung. Dia bodoh meniggalkan Naruto, jelas-jelas Naruto mewarisi sifatnya. Bahkan kalau mau kusimpulkan Naruto itu lebih pintar dari ayahnya, walau dia ceroboh seperti aku.

DEEEERRRN

Apa itu suara sebuah mobil, suaranya sangat halus. Tapi lumayan keren, sepertinya yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah orang kaya. Tapi tunggu, orang kaya? Jarang sekali ada orang kaya yang masuk kewilayah ini. Dan aku berani bertaruh, bahwa suara mobil barusan itu baru saja berhenti dedepan rumahku.

Tapi apa yang orang itu lakukan didepan rumahku? Apa dia yang baru saja mengantar Naruto pulang? Naruto tidak mungkin mudah percaya terhadap seseorang, itu bukan dirinya.

Tapi siapa?

END's KUSHINA POV

"Naruto apa kau tadi pulang sendiri atau ada yang mengantarmu?" Kushina mencoba memastikan bahwa perkiraannya salah.

"Tadi aku diantar oleh seorang pria bernama Minato Namikaze, tadi aku bertemunya saat disekolah, dan juga saat aku sedang di Ichiraku Ramen, dia mendesakku untuk mau diantar olehnya. Ya.. Jadi aku menurut."

''Minato, Namikaze?" Gumam Kushina lirih.

TBC

Thank's buat yang udah mau nge reviews fic ini.

buat Hyuu-san, ceritanya agak gak nyambung (emangnya gak nyambung) soalnya Suna kurang berpengalaman menulis cerita, naskah atau apapun. Intinya Suna masih belajar. Di Chapter ke dua juga kayanya ada kelainan gak tau kenapa format tampilan ficnya jadi pake kode gak jelas, udah coba di update, buat ulang, tapi hasilnya tetep sama. Jadi Suna bingung mau diapain, udah terlanjur di publish juga lagi. Terus soal Disclaimer, Suna lupa copy paste soalnya kan Suna ceritanya boleh copy-paste dari blog peribadi Suna jadi dibagian Disclaimernya lupa Suna copy.

Mohon reviewsnya buat masukan Suna di fic berikutnya. Makasih buat Virgo-san (Virgo24) udah mau mendukung Suna


	4. Believe me please part 1

**I Believe**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Angst, Family**

**Rate: T**

**Sumary: Hilang, ditemukan, hilang lagi, ditemukan kembali, dimiliki. Bingung? Langsung aja baca ceritanya**

**RnR**

**Chapter 4**

**Believe me please!**

"Naruto apa kau tadi pulang sendiri atau ada yang mengantarmu?" Kushina mencoba memastikan bahwa perkiraannya salah.

"Tadi aku diantar oleh seorang pria bernama Minato Namikaze, tadi aku bertemunya saat disekolah, dan juga saat aku sedang di Ichiraku Ramen, dia mendesakku untuk mau diantar olehnya. Ya.. Jadi aku menurut."

''Minato, Namikaze?" Gumam Kushina lirih.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Apa tadi ibu mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto yang mendengar ibunya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat meskipun samar-samar.

"Ti-tidak, ibu tidak bicara apa-apa. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Sang ibu pun mencoba memastikan.

#%#%#%#%

"Ah, kenyangnya." UJar NAruto kepada sang ibu, setelang menghabiskan dua porsi ramen kesukaanya.

"Naruto, sudah malam kau tidak belajar untuk besok?" Tanya Kushina lembut, ia mengelus puncak kepala anaknya.

"Hoooaaam, aku ingin tidur saja ibu." Kushina hanya terkekeh melihat anaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan anak-anak.

"Tidak baik kalau habis makan sudah tidur, itu bisa merusak pencernaanmu." Naruto hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Ya, aku akan belajar, paling tidak membuat aku mengantuk sepenuhnya." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamranya yang terletak disebelah kiri ruang makan dan berhadapan dengan kamar ibunya.

"Minato, kau sudah melihatnya kan? Aku tidak berbohong. Dia itu memang anak kita, Naruto adalah anak kita berdua."

**Flashback (Kushina PoV)**

Hari itu aku berjalan pulang dengan hati bahagia dari klinik temanku, bagaimana tidak. Aku tengah hamil 2 bulan, didalam rahimku ada buah cintaku dengan Minato. Aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Minato, dia pasti akan senang sekali.

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah rumah besar ba' istana raja, tiga orang pelayan menyambutku dengan senyum ramah mereka, rumah dengan arsitektur semi eropa ini terdiri dari 4 lantai. Lantai 1 untuk dapur, ruang tamu, ruang makan, tanpa ada kamar tidur. Lantai dua kamarku dan Minato juga kamar calon anak kami. Lantai 3 kamar para tamu juga para pelayan, lantai 4 hanya ada tempat aku dan Minato menatap langit bersama dan sebuah gudang dimana tersimpan barang-barang Minato saat dia masih kecil.

"Kushina, ayo ikut aku!" Seru Minato yang langsung menarik tanganku menuju mobilnya.

"Mau kemana?'' Tanyaku kebingungan

"Ketempat dimana kau pasti menyukainya, dan aku ingin bersenang-senang bersamamu hari ini." Minato terus saja menggenggam tanganku tanpa peduli wajahku yang sudah merah semerah kepiting rebus.

Saat itu mobil Minato memacu cepat melewati setiap mobil yang ada didepan kami, sampai akhirnya mobil Minato hilang kendali dan tidak bisa di rem. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, apa lagi aku belum memberitahu Minato bahwa aku sedang hamil muda, bagaimana ini?

"Kita akan baik-baik saja " Ujar Minato mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi percuma air muka Minato menggambarkan ke khawatirannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Hm" Minato hanya tersenyum, tapi itu bukan senyum Minato.

Aku mencoba berpikir untuk menyelamatkan kami berdua, tidak-tidak maksudku kami bertiga juga anak yang ada didalam kandunganku juga harus selamat bersama kami. Minato membawa mobilnya kearah tepi dimana ada rerumputan juga tanaman bunga-bungaan, masih dengan kecepatan yang tak terkendali.

"Kushina maaf aku harus melakukan ini, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Minat membuka pintu penumpang yang ada disisi kiriku, apa Minato berniat menyelamatkanku juga anaknya tapi dia tidak selamat.

"Tunggu Minato, kau tidak tahu, aku ingin tetap bersamamu apapun yang terjadi. Dan juga bersama anak kita." Ku lihat raut wajar Minato berubah saat kukatakan anak kita, kaget. Ya kaget, itu tergambar jelas. Menahan pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka itu

"Maaf Kushina, ini demi kalian berdua, sampaikan maafku pada anak kita, gunakan saja nama keluargamu jika anak kita lahir tapi aku mati." Minato pun membuka pintu itu mendorongku hingga terjatuh di rerumputan, tak lama terdengar ledakkan yang cukup keras dan aku yakin itu berasal dari mobil Minato.

Aku hendak bangkit menolong suamiku, tapi kurasakan perutku sakit, cairan berwarna gelap keluar dari sela-sela kakiku. Darah, ya. Cairan itu darah, apa aku akan keguguran, dan Minato pergi meninggalkanku selamanya

Mataku gelap, tubuhku lemas seketika, apa aku juga akan pergi menyusul Minato? Kuharap.

"Kuharap kau segera bangun Kushina." Terdengar samar-samar suara seorang wanita, suara yang aku kenal. Itu artinya aku selamat? Lalu Minato?

Perlahan kubuka mataku, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya diruangan dimana aku berada. Terlihatlah oleh ku seorang perempuan berambut hitam lurus tengah berada didepanku, dia. Mikoto, temanku sejak SMP dia adalah salah satu dokter hebat, apa dia yang menolongku?

"Miko-chan?" Panggilku lirih, aku tak yakin suaraku dapat terdengar olehnya.

"Ya, Kushina?" Ternyata dia mendengar.

"Dimana aku, dimana Minato? Apa aku keguguran?" Kuhujani Mikoto dengan pertanyaan tanpa henti.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Minato hilang polisi sedang mencarinya, dan maaf Kushina. Kau mengandung bayi kembar, salah satu dari bayimu itu, meninggal akibat benturan hebat yang kau alami. Sedangkan bayi yang satu lagi selamat, dia masih ada dalam perutmu." Bayi kembar? Minato hilang?

2 bulan kemudian Mikoto mengajakku untuk tinggal dipedesaan yang terpencil diKonoha, dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untukku dan jabang bayiku kelak. Sesekali Mikoto mampir untuk mengawasi kondisiku.

**End Flashback**

"Setelah ku pikir kau mati kau kembali dan menemui anak kita, setelah bertahun kau pergi dan tak ada kabar kau kembali? Aku senang juga sedih, apa kau masih mencintaiku yang sudah tua ini Minato?

"Ya"

TBC

Jelek yaa... Maaaf makasih buat semua yang mau bales PM gk jelas dari Suna, maksih yang udah ngasih saran, juga makashi reveiewnya ^^


	5. I Believe!

**I Believe**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family**

**Sumarry: Kisah Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, yang telah tega meninggalkannya bersama dengan ibunya tanpa adanya sosok seorang ayah dan kepala rumah tangga. Pertemuaannya dengan Minato Namikaze seorang pengusaha kaya membuat ada suatu gejolak dalam diri Naruto.**

**Enjoy Read!**

Kushina terkejut dengan suara yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya, suara seorang pria dewasa. Suara seorang yang selalu di hindari Kushina, tapi juga di rindukannya selama ini.

Matanya terasa panas, pandangannya buyar seketika. Bukan buyar kareng dia ingin pingsan atau apa, buyar karena air yang menggenanggi matanya terus bertambah volumenya.

"Ya, Kushina. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, setua apapun umurmu, sekeriput apapun kulitmu. Cintaku akan tetap sama, bahkan bertambah. Terlebih lagi kehadiran duplikatku, Naruto kan namanya?" Seru pria itu, seraya berjalan mendekati Kushina.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kushina tegar mencoba menutupi getaran hebat yang di alaminya.

Pria yang ternyata Minato itu memejamkan mata langitnya, menunjukkan senyum termanis yang ia punyai.

"Kontak batin antara ayah dan anak." Ujar Minato singkat.

"Tch! Tidak mungkin!" Seru Kushina menyangkal ucapan Minato.

"Perlu ku jelaskan?" Tanya Minato menatap mata Kushina serius.

Kushina hanya menatap balik Minato seakan memberi isyarat agar memulai penjelasannya. Minato menjelaskan dari awal dia bertemu dengan Naruto, mengantarkannya pulang, hingga menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah Kushina.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Minato mengakhiri penjelasan"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Minato mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Aku juga." Sahut Kushina.

Setelah itu urusan mereka selesai, malam yang melelahkan. Sabar, tenang, tidak tergesa-gesa, tidak ada kepala ranjang yang patah, tidak ada teriakan. Semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna, mulus tanpa hambatan.

"Kau tau Kushina, saat bersamamu mataku sulit untuk di buka. Jadi ku putuskan untuk memejamkannya semalaman." Ujar Minato tepat di telinga Kushina yang masih tertidur pulas.

OLIMPIADE

Hari yang menegangkan bagi para pelajar yang menopang beban berat di bahu mereka masing-masing, hari di mana mereka akan mempertaruhkan harga diri Negara dan Bangsa mereka dalam tempo waktu satu minggu. Waktu yang cukup singkat jika mau di injak-injak lawan, waktu yang lama pula jika mau memperjuangkan kehormatan tanah air tempat kelahiran.

"Di pagi hari ini, saya selaku ketua pelaksana Olimpiade yang di selenggarakan di desa Tsunagakure mengucapkan selamat berjuang bagi para pahlawan-pahlawan muda yang akan berjuang di medan pendidikan. Kami harap para peserta bersikap sportif, tidak melakukan kecurangan dalam pelaksanaan Olimpiade nanti." Ujar seorang pria dengan rambut merah maroon yang di ketahui adalah Kazekage

Naruto dan teman-temannya duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan bagi para perwakilan tiap-tiap negara, di sudut lapangan tempat acara pembukaan berlangsung tampak dua pasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto.

Naruto yang tak merasa di awasi hanya duduk dengan khusyuknya memperhatikan semua yang di ucapkan sang Kazekage.

Setiap anak yang ikut dalam olimpiade sudah menuju ke tempat mereka akan bertarung sesuai dengan bidang yang telah di tentukan, Naruto dan Neji yang mewakili di bidang Bela diri segera berjalan menuju ruangan yang telah di sediakan.

Ke dua pasang mata tadi tetap memperhatikan Naruto tanpa sesekali memperhatikan objek lain selain mahluk aneh berwarna kuning jabrik tersebut.

Naruto dan Neji langsung masuk ke dalam ruang persiapan, karena semua peserta wajib di karantina sebelum giliran mereka tiba. Dan di larang bertemu dengan orang lain termasuk guru sekalipun, mereka yang ada di dalam ruang persiapan atau karantina hanya dapat menunggu dengan jantung yang tak berhenti berdetak kencang membayangkan lawan yang akan mereka temui.

Sudah 3 jam pertandingan berlangsung, tapi masih belum tiba giliran Naruto. Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk di dalam ruang karantina hanya dapat bermandikan keringat dingin, menyaksikan beberapa lawannya yang tumbang dengan luka lebam yang amat banyak di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengalami patah tulang maupun luka dalam yang terhitung lumayan.

"Pertandingan peserta dengan nomor peserta 7 dan 85 akan segera di mulai, bagi para peserta harap bersiap-siap dan segera menuju ke arena pertandingan." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balik speaker yang menggema di seluruh jagat ruang pertandingan cabang bela diri. (system pertandingannya Naruto di acak dan hasilnya bertarung dengan 85. di tentukan saat pendaftaran ulang peserta.)

Naruto yang mendengar pengumuman barusan hanya mendengus kesal, dan segera melakukan pemanasan ringan. Neji yang menjadi patner Naruto hanya bersikap santai, tak seperti Naruto yang tengah di landa demam panggung (Nervous).

"Pertandingan peserta dengan nomor peserta 7 perwakilan dari Konohagakure, dan peserta dengan nomor peserta 85 perwakilan dari Sunagakure. Peserta harap memasuki arena pertandingan." Kembali terdengar suara perempuan dari balik speaker, memanggil Naruto dan lawannya untuk keluar dari sangkar mereka masing-masing.

Naruto dan Neji berjalan beringan, di tengah lapangan sudah ada dua orang yang menanti mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka berambut merah maroon dan memiliki tatapan datar, dan yang satunya lagi berambut coklat gelap dengan seringai konyol.

Kalau perkiraan Naruto dan Neji tidak salah, mereka adalah anak dari sang Kazekage yang sekarang menjabat. Di lihat dari kelakuan mereka, dan lagi ciri fisik yang dominan mirip. Atau memang mirip. Juga tatapan mata yang menyiratkan kesombongan, Naruto yang amat tidak menyukai itu langsung memberikan respon yang acuh tidak acuh pada kedua musuh bersaudara ini.

"Pertandingan, di mulai!" Seru seoarang komentator yang juga adalah MC di tempat pertandingan ini.

Neji dan Naruto memasang kuda-kuda, juga kedua lawan mereka tak mau kalah ikut memasang kuda-kuda terbaik dan terkuat milik mereka. Naruto memulai serangan awalnya, Neji yang sudah mengerti rencana Naruto bergerak mundur menghadang satu lawan lainnya guna mempermudah serangan Naruto terhadap lawannya.

Naruto menyerang lawannya yang di ketahui bernama Gaara, tapi serangannya berhasil di hindari. Tangan Naruto berhasil di kunci lawan, posisi Naruto terpojok sekarang. Tapi Neji juga sedang fokus dengan lawannya sendiri, tidak mudah monolong Naruto jika dirinya juga dalam kesulitan. Naruto terpejam menahan rasa sakit akibat kuncian dari lawannya, giginya bergemeletuk kuat. Peluh mengalir deras dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya, tangan Naruto mengepal kuat mencoba mengumpulkan semua kekuatan yang dia punya.

"Mati kau!" Seru Gaara mempererat kunciannya pada lengan kanan Naruto.

"Arrggghh!" Erang Naruto merasakan napasnya mulai tercekat dan rasa sakit yang kian melanda dirinya.

_'Hei, sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini? Lawanmu dapat membunuhmu hanya dalam hitungan detik! Tak ingatkah kau pada ibumu? Kau ingin membahagiakannya bukan? Kau tidak suka membuatnya menangis bukan? Kalau begitu, bangunlah, buka matamu, serang semua orang yang berniat menghancurkan semua yang menjadi mimpimu, Naruto! Kau tidak bisa diam mengikuti lawanmu, kau bukan bidak catur kepunyaanya. Lakukan apa yang menjadi mimpimu jangan pernah terpengaruh orang lain, kau adalah bintang yang ku punyai. Kau yang terindah yang pernah kumiliki, Naruto. Ayo bangun!'_

_'Si-siapa itu?'_

_'Aku Ayahmu, berjuanglah! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, selalu.'_

_'Ayah! AYAH!'_

"...to!"

"...ruto!"

"NARUTO!"

"ARRRGGGHH!" Naruto menghentakan tangannya sangat kuat hingga terlepas dari kuncian Gaara yang terbilang amat kuat, banyak pendukung Garra yang tercengang di buatnya. Garra di kenal dengan kuncian yang amat mematikan, karena dngan mudahnya dia membuat lawannya mati karena kehabisan napas.

"Satu!" Naruto melayangkan sebuah tinjuan telak pada dagu bawah Gaara, hingga membuatnya terpental sejauh 2 meter dari posisi awalnya.

"Itu untuk ibuku!"

"Dua!" Kembali Naruto melayangkan serangan yang membabi buta pada dada Garra hingga membuatnya terbatuk darah.

"Itu untuk desa dan negaraku!"

"Tiga!" Naruto mengarahkan serangannya pada dada Gaara yang lain, tapi serangannya meleset. Mengenai lantai tepat di sebelah kepala Garra.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti, apa lagi sampai membunuh lawanku!" UJar Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya tumbang tak berdaya.

Naruto melangkah menjauhi lawannya, matanya masih setengah terpejam. Menahan air mata yang siap kapan pun tumpah di pipinya. Dua pasang mata memperhatikan pertarungannya lengkungan indah terukir di bibir mereka, rasa bangga, senang, bahagia, membaur menjadi satu dalam 2 Hati insan ini.

To

Be

Continued

Maaf updatenya lama Suna fokus di fict Suna yang lainnya, jadi fict ini terlantar deh. Yaudah sebagai pembaca yang baik dan budiman, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review.

Salam,

Yasuna Katakushi.


	6. The Last!

**I Believe**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family**

**Sumarry: Kisah Naruto yang berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, yang telah tega meninggalkannya bersama dengan ibunya tanpa adanya sosok seorang ayah dan kepala rumah tangga. Pertemuaannya dengan Minato Namikaze seorang pengusaha kaya membuat ada suatu gejolak dalam diri Naruto.**

**Enjoy Read!**

**Chapter 5**

Minato dan Kushina berjalan menghampiri Naruto, tangan Minato menggenggam sebuah benda berbentuk balok seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa. Sedangkan Kushina, di tangannya ada sebuah tas jinjing yang berisi handuk dan minuman untuk Naruto.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dan Minato yang berjalan di depan Kushina, mereka berjalan menuju ruang tunggu peserta. Mereka hendak menemui Naruto ingin menyampaikan ucapan selamat atas kemenangannya, juga ada maksud terselubung di balik itu. Memberi tahu ada hubungan apa antara Minato dan Naruto.

Mereka sudah siap jika Naruto tidak mempercayai segala kenyataan yang hendak mereka tunjukkan padanya, tapi berharap boleh saja bukan? Berharap kalau Naruto tidak membuat segalanya yang sudah mereka rencanakan menjadi runyam.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Minato menatap Kushina.

Kushina tidak menjawab, hanya anggukkan yang menjadi jawaban. Tanda di setuju.

Di dalam ruang tunggu peserta ada dua anak dari Kazekage Sunagakure, Gaara dan Kankurou. Juga Naruto dan Neji yang berada di pojok ruang tunggu. Wajah mereka terlihat lusuh, terlihat kelelahan. Tapi itu semu terbayar dengan kemenangan yang mereka berdua raih.

"Kalian hebat!" Seru Kushina yang tiba-tiba berlari menghambur memeluk Naruto.

Dan hampir dari semua peserta maupun petugas menatap kehadiran sosok lain yang juga berjalan bersama dengan Kushina, siapa lagi kalau buka seorang Minato Namikaze.

Pengusaha intelek dari Konoha yang tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa adanya pengawalan ataupun seorang ajudan.

"Maaf, tuan. Ada keperluan apa tuan dating ke sini?" Tanya seorang petugas yang mengenakan pakaian dinas serba coklat setengah membungkuk pada Minato.

"Ah tidak usah terlalu formal." Ujar Minato dengan cengirannya, dia sibuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya mau menemani anak semata wayangku yang baru selesai bertanding." Ujar Minato tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Kushina yang tengah asik bercengkrama.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, dan selamat atas keberhasilanmu. Naruto" Minato memberikan bingkisan yang tadi di bawanya kepada Naruto, dan satu tangannya lagi menepuk ringan kepala Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sembari memutar balikkan hadiah pemberian Minato.

"Buka saja kalau kau ingin tahu." Ujar Minato seakan pertanyaan tadi di lontarkan untuknya.

Tangan Naruto membuka perekat yang ada pada bingkisan tersebut, dan saat semua pembungkusnya sudah di lepas. Ada sebuah kotak berwarna hitam degan ukiran emas pada tiap sisinya. Dengan tidak sabaran Naruto segera membuka penutup dari kotak tersebut.

Sebuah kalung berbentuk prisma segienam berwarna biru, dengan ukiran bertuliskan Namikaze Naruto dalam huruf kanji. Naruto hanya bias terbelak menatap tulisan apa yang terukir pada batu permata tersebut.

"Kenapa Namikaze? Bukannya Uzumaki?" Tanya Naruto menatap bingung pada Minato.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengikuti klan ayahmu, bukan klan ibumu." Jelas Minato mulai OOC.

"Klan ayahku yah.."

1

2

3

4

5

"Jangan bilang…" Mata Naruto terbelak belum siap akan jawaban yang di dengarnya.

Minato tersenyum, berjongkok dan menatap wajah bingung putra tunggalnya.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu menunggu lama, maaf juga jika aku membuatmu.. di kucilkan." Ujar Minato masih dengan senyumannya.

Naruto terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada Minato. Di perhatikannya tiap lekuk wajah Minato.

Mulai dari rambut pirangnya, bola sapphire-nya, tulang hidungnya yang tinggi, bibir yang sedang tersenyum.

Naruto tertegun sesaat, terlebih saat dia melirik ibunya. Kushina sedang mengangguk, seakan mengiyakan kalimat Minato. Sejenak Naruto berpikir. Apa ini rekayasa?

Dadanya sesak, gravitasi pikirannya juga seakan terhisap dan berpusat pada Minato.

"Hh.. Naruto, ayahmu orang pintar. Kenapa hal ini saja kau tidak mengerti?" Ujar Minato seakan mengejek kelamaan Naruto dalam berpikir.

Naruto hanya dapat memandang cengo Minato yang mulai bangkit berdiri, berbalik dan membelakangi Naruto. Memandang orang-orang yang mulai membentuk kerumunan entah sejak kapan, Naruto terdiam. Ia sudah siap apapun yang hendak di lakukan Minato, Naruto sudah mengerti semua kalimat Minato. Tapi dia ingin tau lebih jelas, sejelas-jelasnya.

"Ku beri-taukan pada kalian semua! Anak ini, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, adalah putraku. Dia bernama Namikaze Naruto putra dari Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina, dan dia adalah pewaris tunggal pertambangan minyak milikku. Apapun berita yang menyatakkan Naruto anak haram atau pun, mereka yang memberitakan bahwa Kushina adalah wanita jalang. Semuanya bohong, kami sudah menikah sejak (setahun sebelum kelahiran Naruto) tahun yang lalu. Dan saat Kushina sedang mengandung Naruto, kami mengalami kecelakaan. Dan yang Kushina tau, saat itu aku tidak selamat."

Minato berhenti sejenak, memandang kurumunan orang yang makin lama makin ramai. Bahkan ada yang memotret adegan itu.

"Dan jangan ada yang menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang keluargaku. Atau ku tunggang balikkan kehidupan kalian!"Ujar Minato aura suram sudah menyelimuti Minato.

Dan tanpa di komando lagi, kerumunan orang yang tadi berkumpul menyaksikan adegan tadi. Sontak membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah dua hari sejak kejadian di ruang tunggu peserta olimpiade, dan berita itu sudah tersebar di kalangan murid tempat Naruto bersekolah.

Dan dengan mudah di tebak, mereka, yang dulu sempat menjauhi Naruto dengan alasan perbedaan status sosial. Perlahan mulai menerima Naruto, tapi kebanyakkan dari mereka merasa enggan berteman dengan Naruto. Mereka malu karena perlakuan mereka sebelumnya pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, toh yang dia inginkan hanya figur seorang Ayah. Bukan ketenaran, ataupun kekayaan. Melainkan kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Itadakimasu!" Ujar satu keluarga kecil dengan kompak.

Ya, mereka adalah pemeran utama kita. Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto. Mereka sedang makan siang di kedai Ichiraku, tempat yang amat bersejarah bagi keluarga kecil Namikaze itu.

Tempat yang selalu di kunjungi Minato dan Kushina saat masih berkencan dulu, juga tempat pertama Naruto dan Minato bertemu dulu. Secara tidak langsung, tempat ini erat kaitannya dengan kisah kehidupan mereka.

"Permisi!" Ujar suara halus seorang perempuan.

Naruto yang duduknya menghadap ke arah pintu masuk tentu dapat melihat sosok itu, gadis dengan dress oranye pucat dengan helaian indigo yang di gerai menutupi leher jenjangnya.

Naruto yang tengah memerhatikan gadis itu dan sedang makan dalam maktu bersamaan tentu tidak mudah, pastinya dia akan fokus pada satu kegiatannya.

Dan makanan yang dia kunyah pun terabaikan, terbukti. Dia tidak mengunyahnya tapi malah membiarkannya di dalam mulut. Terlihat jelas pipi tan-nya yang mengembung menahan isi mulutnya.

Merasa di perhatikan, gadis itu menoleh. Memandang Naruto yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya. Tersenyum singkat.

Naruto yang terlalu percaya diri, membalas senyuman itu dengan cengiran rubahnya. Dan ramen beserta kuahnya serta merta tumpah dari mulut Naruto dan mengotori meja serta celana yang di kenakannya.

Kushina yang menyaksikannya ingin memarahi Naruto tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Minato, Kushina kembali mengontrol emosinya dan memperhatikan arah pandang Naruto. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo, cantik. Pantas saja Naruto sampai terkesima.

"Jangan cuma bisa tersenyum, sapa dia. Tanya siapa namanya, kau tau? Wanita tidak suka di diamkan begitu saja." Ujar Kushina yang sontak, mengalihkan perhatian dua pria pirang di sekitarnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak salahkan?!" Tanya Kushina yang tidak terima di pandang seperti itu.

Reaksi yang di dapat hanya Minato yang menggeleng, dan Naruto yang memalingkan wajah.

Seakan di beri ilham, Naruto bangkit berdiri mendekati gadis indigo tersebut.

Dia tau, gadis itu satu sekolah dengannya, dia tau, gadis itu memang terlihat biasa kalau di sekolah. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini! Dia berbeda.

Buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya bukan?

Tapi semoga rasa manis itu yang terus menemani, dan rasa pahit dan asam pergi menjauh dari buah yang matang itu.

The End...

Hufft. Satu lagi fic Suna yang complete.

I Believe, fic pertama Suna ternyata menjadi fic ketiga Suna yang complete. Entah setelah ini fic mana lagi yang akan menyusul.

Mohon maaf kalau ending yang kurang memuaskan, ending yang terbilang kacau. Suna cuma bisa geleng-geleng kalau baca ulang fic ini.

Time for review, berminat?

(-.-) Mohon menghargai setiap karya tulis seorang Author dengan meng-apresiasinya, mem-fave, dan mem-follownya. Terimakasih atas kunjungannya. (^.^)

N/B: Ada adegan di chapter 5 yang seperti ini...

_"Aku juga." Sahut Kushina._

**_Setelah itu urusan mereka selesai, malam yang melelahkan. Sabar, tenang, tidak tergesa-gesa, tidak ada kepala ranjang yang patah, tidak ada teriakan. Semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna, mulus tanpa hambatan._**

_"Kau tau Kushina, saat bersamamu mataku sulit untuk di buka. Jadi ku putuskan untuk memejamkannya semalaman." Ujar Minato tepat di telinga Kushina yang masih tertidur pulas._

Tepatnya pada bagian yang di bold.

Sebenarnya itu Suna buat singkat, sesingkatnya.. tapi apa ada yang mau Suna buat versi lebih panjangnya? *Mesum Mode ON* kalo engga juga gapapa... Suna ga maksa...

Tapi di jawab yaa... mau apa engga...

Q: Emang itu adegan apaan Ken? *tumben nyebut nama asli.

A: Adegan… -piiiiip-

Terakhir , endingnya menggantung ya? Apa kalian berminat di buat fic sequel dari ini? Jika tidak Suna tidak akan membuatnya, walau jujur ingin sekali membuat sequelnya. Tapi jika ada yang berminat walau sedikit, maka akan Suna buat sequelnya.


End file.
